The present invention relates to a tool or device for deburring, chamfering, trimming, and removing edges, fins, or the like; and more particularly, the invention relates to improvements of a tool of this type, such as shown and disclosed in my earlier patent (application Ser. No. 102,037, filed Dec. 10, 1979) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,554.
My earlier patent discloses a motor-driven, spherical cutter, rotating about an axis which traverses the center of the cutter; a guide member is provided to receive the cutter, the guide member has a slot to position the workpiece relative to the cutter and is mounted for pivoting on an axis traversing the cutter axis by a 90.degree. angle and at least approximately at the cutter's center. This particular tool permits, e.g., chamfering or deburring without carving flutes or grooves into the workpiece, particularly at the edges being worked. The tool is not limited in its application to working straight edges; but the edges may to some extent be curved or have a more complex contour. However, there are certain limitations here with regard to rather sharply concave-curved edges.